


revenge date

by Possette



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Chocolate, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possette/pseuds/Possette
Summary: "Consider this a,"He pauses and stands up, ring box now located in the pockets of his jacket. He's smiling with evil intention, and Dream doesn't seem to like where this is going. Until,"—revenge date."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	revenge date

**Author's Note:**

> AhhhHHHHH fuck, I just got this idea from @abdel_na on TikTok (go check him out, he makes cool povs and skits) and I was like "Yes this, definitely this" and got out of bed at 2am to get my phone charger from the kitchen. Enjoy, my babies.

The cashier register let out a soft beep as the giant Toblerone bouquet's price tag was bring scanned; it cost twenty bucks. Dream let out a startled expression as he fumbled with his wallet to take out the required money before handing the bill out for the cashier girl to take it. The printer spat out his receipt and the girl handed it to Dream along with the bouquet.

"Giving it to your girl, sir?"

The cashier girl smiles at him. She looked nice.

"Yeah, Valentine's Day amirite?"

She just giggles and bends down to take something from the baskets under the counter. She puts her hand out towards the blond mail, a ring on her outstretched palm.

"What's this?"

He picks it up and looks at the plastic material.

"It's a candy ring, silly. The gem's a strawberry flavoured candy."

"Oh."

"And I'm giving it to you."

"Oh-"

"But I'm not proposing to you. It's a freebie."

The girl laughs again at the sheepish face her customer makes.

"Well, uh, thanks..?"

"I'm Niki, nice to meet you."

"My name's Clay, nice to meet you too. And again, thanks for the ring."

Dream walks out the entrance of the small convenience store that was less than a few meters away from his university. Looking up at the red and pink decorations dancing around the pristine white walls of his school building, he hears a heavy sigh and looks down to his left, bones nearly leaving his skin when he found a person crouching on the curb beside him. The person was wearing a dark jacket, the hoodie perked up on their head. They looked... heartbroken?

"Uh, you good there dude?"

The person looks up, and indeed, is a dude. He had brownish hair dark brown eyes, all molded over ghost pale white skin. Dream could see eyebags under his eyes, and the whites of his eyes looked reddish. The stranger merely shakes his head in misery.

"What's the matter?"

He sits down on the curb while keeping his distance from the person. 

"My girlfriend left me for her girl bestfriend."

"On a Valentine's day?"

The brunette nods his head this time.

"Dang, that's low bro."

They both sit in silence with the occasional sound of the plastic bouquet wrapping crinkling from Dream's constant shifting. The silence wasn't awkward, but wasn't comfortable either. Dream looks at the brown haired stranger and was about to say something when the stranger spoke up first.

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

The irritation in his voice was clear as glass and the blond stumbled on his words before saying,

"Buying chocolates."

He proves his statement by holding up the Toblerone bouquet up for the stranger to look at. The stranger looks at the item with bitterness and envy.

"You got a girl?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see her."

"Oh she's hanging out with her best friend."

"On a Valentine's day?"

Dream falls silent at the sentence. Something felt off. Well, a lot of things felt off with his girlfriend earlier. She was constantly making excuses about wanting to see her best friend, because they wanted to to matching outfits... which was odd because the school principal clearly said that _couples_ should wear matching outfits or shirts. 

Wait, it can't be-

"Is her best friend's name Jackie?"

"Yeah.."

"Of course it is."

The brunette lightly pounded his forehead with the bottom of his right palm and grunted something about 'forgot she's bi' before hissing through his teeth. Cold wind swept across the empty parking lot in front of them and Dream visibly shivered. He never knew Kathryn was into girls. Well, he should've seen the signs, when Kath ogled at girls wearing really short skirts. Dream thought she was just admiring the fashion, turns out she was admiring the girls themselves.

The stranger was now facing towards him fully, slightly leaning back with his hands on the cement behind him. Dream could now clearly see the velvet box on his lap, the logo on it setting off the alarms in his head. It was a goddamn Chanel ring box. The brunette follows the other's line of vision and gently picks the square item up, flicking the lid open. Inside, shone a Cométe Chevron ring. 

A fucking _sixty-five hundred dollar Chanel ring_.

"What the fuck-"

"I went all out for today dude, wasn't going to propose though. Just wanted to give her something fancy, y'know?"

Clay understood, but he didn't understand why he was still holding the ring in possession. He could've pawned it at a shop or he could return the thing, if it was returnable, that is. He had a candy ring in his pocket while the dumped dude (he was probably dumped already too, but hey, this person got dumped first) had a ring that cost more than the food he eats for a month. Some goddamn rich kid he is.

After another moment of silence, the brunette grunts as he attempts to catch his new friend's attention, in which he catches easily.

"Hey."

The pale boy calls.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna date?"

Dream splutters at the sudden intimate question, pushing himself off the curb to stand up and stumble back a bit, arm covering the lower half of his face. The brunette could see the red on his cheeks though.

"But I- I'm not gay!"

He laughs and the blonde stares at him confusedly.

"Neither am I!"

The two stare at each other, and Clay relaxes. The guy didn't look so bad though, could catch a few eyes; from both men and women. Just as he was contemplating the pros and cons, the boy speaks up first, again.

"Consider this a,"

He pauses and stands up, ring box now located in the pockets of his jacket. He's smiling with evil intention, and Dream doesn't seem to like where this is going. Until,

"—revenge date."

The boy's smile is soft again, directed to the blond. It's his turn to laugh now. Who could refuse such an offer to make their exes jealous? Idiots, of course.

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, what's your name?"

Dream inquires as they walk down the busy hallway of their school. The boy just scoffs.

"Who cares lmaooo."

"Bro I'm being serious here, if we gonna date, we gotta at least know each other's names."

Wow, never thought this dude with a giant Toblerone bouquet in hand was actually serious about this revenge date.

"George. Call me George."

"Alright, _George_. I'm Clay, you can call me Dream."

"Dream? Pshh, sounds like some ridiculous username on Instagram."

"Rude little shit."

"I'm eighteen, dude. You're probably seventeen, who knows."

"Wha- how'd you know my age?"

"I don't, just guessed it."

"..That doesn't make sense."

"You,"

George turns around to poke playfully at his pretend boyfriend's chest that was covered by a thick green hoodie.

"my sir, don't make sense."

Dream just laughs at the stupidness of this boy.

"So, where are we supposed to make a scene?"

The blond pushes the pointing hand at his chest away.

"How about, right in front of the gymnasium, where all the couples in their matching clothes are?"

They glance down at their matching blue and green hoodies, both having similar smiley faces on the front. At the back of them had their names, George in green pixel font, and Dream in blue pixel font as well. They look back up at each other.

"Badass cool, hell yeah."

Both boys snicker.

Even though this was just a pretend relationship that was made in order to get revenge against their ex girlfriends, they actually ended up getting together for real. Now, everyone calls them DreamTeam (Nick tagged along with them). _How cheesy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this, fuck that, my writing sucks. Fuck, why am I even posting this bullshit.


End file.
